Uriel Lan (Earth-2199)
History Uriel Lan is granddaughter of Gabriel Lan, the late Herald of Galactus known as Gabriel, the Air-Walker. She is a Xandarian member of the Nova Corps and the Captain of the diplomatic and exploratory ship "Winds Chaser". Returning from a mission in space, the Winds Chaser was confronted by the cosmic entity Galactus, who kidnapped Lan and offered to turn her into his newest Herald, similar to her grandfather Gabriel. Lan accepted, and became the herald of Galactus, adopting the name of Uriel the Air Walker. Pyreus Kril, the Firelord, was assigned to teach her the ways of being the Herald of Galactus. Lan became an extremely dedicated to herald, and the closest thing Galactus had to a true beloved. While looking for a planet to sustain Galactus, they fought against the Phalanx, who killed Lan. Galactus retrieved her and used his powers to resurrect her: something that he had not even done for her grandfather. At that moment, Galactus realized that he had truly began to nurture feelings of affection and attraction to Uriel; something he could never afford for their welfare. Galactus then made the decision to release Uriel from the obligation to serve him. At that moment, Annihilus released the Annihilation Wave, and Uriel found herself fighting alongside Firelord, Quasar, Silver Surfer and the Nova Corps, and witnessed the moment when Galactus lost control over his anger and released immeasurable destruction on his own allies. Uriel painfully realized that nothing could really happen between her and the Devourer of Worlds. Uriel accepted her being freed from her obligations as a Herald of Galactus, and began to travel the world aimlessly. During these wanderings, she met the god of thunder, Thor. Her ability to wield Thor's hammer Mjolnir revealed her immensely pure nature, and Thor allowed her to help in the battle against the Elder of the Universe known as Champion of the Universe. Firelord also appeared to aid in the battle. He revealed to her the last details of her grandfather, then returned into space, accompanied by Uriel. Firelord and the Silver Surfer finally woke up the android Air-Walker to allow Uriel to know her grandfather since Galactus had transferred the vital spark of Gabriel Lan for this, and they had a reunion which moved the Android since, despite being an artificial intelligence, had Gabriel's feelings. He and Uriel joined the other Heralds of Galactus to help in a battle against Galactus' cruelest Herald, Morg, which completely destroyed the Android. Enraged, Uriel released devastating cosmic power and stunned Morg hard enough to allow all of the other Heralds to unite their powers and destroy him. Uriel and Firelord helped the Guardians of the Galaxy during the Secret Wars against a threat to the Super-Skrull in Knowhere. Encouraged by Firelord, Uriel joined the team after the end of Secret Wars when the Multiverse was restored. She remains with the team today. Powers and Abilities Like her grandfather Gabriel (the original Air Walker), Uriel has the vast cosmic powers that Galactus grants all his heralds. Her body was restructured to be a living battery of cosmic energy. Uriel can use cosmic energy for a variety of purposes: heat, concussive force, magnetism, electricity, etc. She can design bursts of cosmic power that originate from her hands and eyes and can be used in a number of ways as highly destructive energy blasts, concussive blasts, plasma waves able to incinerate an opponent and reduce them to cosmic dust, light bursts able to illuminate the densest darkness, etc. Unlike most other Heralds of Galactus, Uriel used this cosmic energy without a visible manifestation of the power monitoring (such as Firelord's "cosmic rod"). Uriel can also use the cosmic energy to restructure atoms, although she never became as adept at it as the Silver Surfer. Cosmic energy increases her strength, endurance and durability. With maximum effort, Uriel can measure forces with Drax the Destroyer. She can use her cosmic power at the height of her ability for several months without rest before fatigue or the need to sleep start compromising her vital functions. Her skin was treated to be immune to practically all of the conventional rigors of space. Uriel does not need to eat, drink or breathe, as the Power Cosmic sustains her vital functions, and as long as she can absorb cosmic energy to self-sustain, she can live indefinitely. Uriel can fly through space at speeds exceeding the speed of light. While moving through planetary atmospheres, she will reduce her speed so as not to cause catastrophic side effects. Uriel does not employ a means of transport, such as the board of the Silver Surfer or the staff of Firelord to travel; apparently she travels through and navigates space propelled by her own power. The most visible manifestation of this are her wings, made of similar cosmic flame as those of her grandfather. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Earth-2199 Category:Blue Eyes Category:White Hair Category:Xandarian Category:Heralds of Galactus Category:Living Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Power Cosmic Category:Energy Absorption Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Energy Blasts Category:Thermokinesis Category:Magnetokinesis Category:Electric Blasts Category:Heat Vision Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Durability Category:Space Survival Category:Self-Sustenance Category:Flight Category:Super Speed Category:Winged Characters Category:Pseudo-Original Characters Category:Created by Beastlord5 Category:Worthy of Mjolnir Category:Plasma Generation